Factions
Factions are relatively new to TF2Tags, taking form in temporary 'movements' on the site. Factions consist of generally those who pledge their loyalties to their favorite characters from different game series. Factions are not exclusive, and one can be apart of many, though generally one can be part of only 1 faction per series, aside from any TF2Tags specific factions and factions that ally themselves with each other, such as the Wahfia and Church of Wario. 'The Wahfia' The Wahfia was the first and currently the largest faction on TF2Tags, and was started by Walumancer. They are a Mario faction that worships Waluigi, though are open to followers of Wario. They are structured like a typical mafia, with a Wahfather as the head (Walumancer himself) with the other members having control of specific tasks and such. As an example, Makin' Bacon is the head chef while EGG-Z is the hitman. They are typically benign, though hostile to those who openly oppose them. 'The Church of Wario' The Church of Wario is another Mario faction that worships Wario. Not much is known about its members aside from G-Swizzle, though they are allies with the Wahfia. They have their own prayers. 'The Spaghetto' The Spaghetto is the first and currently only Pastafarian/Undertale faction on TF2Tags, who worship the creator of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, the Great Papyrus, and his spaghetti. They were founded by Makin' Bacon and Le Tryhard Hunter. Unlike other factions they have an initiation process involving hanging around with Papyrus, making Papyrus-worthy spaghetti, Completing one of the Great Papyrus' puzzles, and listening to Bonetrousle for over 2.5 hours. The Spaghetto started when Blast and Makin' Bacon were having a contest to see who could listen to bonetrousle for longer, and Bacon was the winner as Blast stopped shortly after 2 hours and Bacon listened for 3 hours and 12 minutes. Fellow spaghettoire Walumancer, leader of the Wahfia, accidentally joined when he fell asleep while listening to Bonetrousle, resulting in him listening to it for a whopping over 6 hours. He also reported dancing with Papyrus and making spaghetti with him in his dream. Thus, he... unconsciously joined the Spaghetto. The Spaghetto has recently cut off as many ties as possible with Undertale, because it has a cancer fanbase, but different cancer than TF2Tags. 'Neptology' Neptology is a belief orienting around the main character Neptune from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. While it mostly revolves around Nep, other HN characters are also accepted with open arms. The founder of Neptology is TheGamingRemote, while the only other members are Kokogumi, who leads the Nepgear (Nep's sister, Gear for short) sub-belief, and Marmot, who lead the Compa sub-belief. The Herald of Dos The Herald of Dos (commonly called Doscipline) is a belief system that idolizes the creator and moderator of TF2Tags, Dr. Dos. It was founded mid-October 2016 by Ouill and Ass Ketchup (the latter of whom has since joined the Wahfia), who made the Ten Tagmmandments. Other Dosciples include Genuine Meta and the Lazygineer. They had a war with the Wahfia after Lazy insulted Waluigi and Walumancer called their belief a "WAHBOMINATION", among other things. Eventually, due to the utter uselessness of most of the Dosciples, Ouill surrendered to the Wahfia. The radical part of Doscipline has died out since. Efforts were made to make the religion canon to the Bible (for example, Noah was A Fucking Idiot and his animals were AFI's "GUesS WhAt iT dOEs!!" tags). The Gibus Gang The Gibus Gang is the default faction for all new taggers. They are forced to join this faction when they join and they are forced out of the gang once they reach 2,000 points and become major. This even includes high-ranking officials. From that point on, taggers can decide whether to go without a faction or to join The Wahfia a different faction. The CTBB The CTBB (Corporation of The Bolted Birdcage) is a small faction created by PyroDillon. It currently has 3 members, those of which being: * Chairman PyroDillon * Second-in-Command HogPilot * General Spook Toque * Inquisitor Hoovymane The CTBB faced annihilation on 12/24/16, when Makin' Bacon made a revolutionary decree, single handedly wiping out multiple small factions, and ridding the Wiki of their records. This included the CTBB. Eager to not let the faction be forgotten, Spook Toque, Mettallux, and Inquisitor Hoovymane quickly joined their ranks. The CTBB has launched counter-attacks on the Wahfia, who has previously been stated to be enemies. As of now the CTBB has been disbanded due to dislike from the community and serious deterioration. Category:Memes Category:Site-Specific Jokes